


Literature Club Closet Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Monika and Yuri have fun in the closet together before the club meeting starts.





	Literature Club Closet Fun

As she was yanked into the Literature Club room’s closet, Yuri couldn’t help but whine for a moment before feeling Monika’s lips crash against her own. Everything that the lightly brown-haired girl had proposed doing today while waiting on the others to arrive just didn't sit right with the shy girl. At least, that was the case for the first few seconds as the purple-haired girl adjusted to the softness of her Club President’s lips against her own. Before she knew it, the couple found themselves in a closed closet with both of them facing the same direction, a soft blush on both of their faces. “M-Monika… I don’t know about this… What if the others catch us…?” Despite being worried about being caught, Yuri made no attempt to stop Monika’s hands from traveling along her body.

 

“Shhh. It’ll be okay, Yuri.~ No one can catch us if we stay quiet.” The club president smiled and placed a few gentle kisses on her friend’s neck, using one hand to lift the other girl’s school uniform over her modest chest and expose her bare breasts. Monika couldn’t stop herself from letting out a playful gasp and giggle, dropping the girl’s skirt in the same moment to reveal that she was at least wearing panties. “Oh my, Yuri! I never would’ve thought the shyest member of our club would also be the most devious. Not wearing a bra with a chest like yours.~” The green-eyed student smirked and began to play with her friend’s chest, earning a sincere and very quiet moan from Yuri as a result.

 

“P-Please don’t tease me…” The purple-haired girl let out a blissful gasp when she felt her club president’s slender fingers slip into her underwear, a groan of pleasure leaving her when said fingers slowly dragged along her folds. “M-Monika.~” Yuri let out a breathless moan as the hand on her breast only grew tighter, playing with her soft mound like it was some toy. Though, despite her initial shyness and uncertainty of the situation, the purple-eyed girl made no effort to get away or get things to stop, seeming to cave and give in a little more each and every time a kiss was laid upon her skin. Of course, another kiss landed on her neck in the next moment, just as Monika pushed a single finger into the shy girl’s pussy, making her writhe and shudder in bliss right then and there. “Oh god…”   
  
“It’s okay, Yuri… I promise you’re going to love what I’ve got planned.~” The club president started pumping her finger in and out of the purple-haired girl’s cunt, smiling and giggling at just how wet her friend was getting from this little bit of teasing. It made her heart skip a beat each time she’d hear Yuri breathe her name, though, loving the sound of the busty girl’s voice begging for more in her own way. The soft blush on her cheeks only grew darker as she heard the club room door open and someone take a few steps inside, a gasp leaving both of the girls, but Monika being fast enough to cover the purple-eyed girl’s mouth just in time to muffle down a moan. “Shhh.”   
  
“Huh. I thought Monika and Yuri would be here by now… They’re always here first, after all…” Sayori’s voice rang loud and clear through the room as she looked around, dragging a male student they hadn’t seen before with her. “Well, you stay here. I’m going to check the bathroom. See if they wanted to freshen up for the boy who wants to be in our club!”   
  
Yuri’s eyes went wide as she realized that the two of them now had no way out of the closet without being caught, fear and embarrassment setting in for a moment. However, that moment and fear quickly vanished as she felt a second finger push into her pussy, the brown-haired girl’s thumb pushing against her clit as well. “M-Monika, stop… We c-can’t.~” A blissful breath left the purple-haired girl’s lips, betraying her words and showing how she truly felt as he knees started to quiver, the pleasure getting to be too much for her to properly handle. “It… It feels so good…” The purple-eyed girl brought a hand to her chest while the other snaked its way around the back of the green-eyed girl’s head, pulling her in for a passionate kiss that was completely out of character for her. Of course, that kiss didn’t stop the moan of joy that left her and was muffled by the club president’s lips, bringing a smile to her face as her climax crashed down on her, causing her to soak her friend’s fingers in her arousal.   
  
Monika gasped quietly as she watched her friend drop to her knees in the confined space, her fingers still slick with her arousal. Bringing them to her lips, the brown-haired girl playfully licked and sucked her fingers clean, placing her other hand on the top of Yuri’s head to hold her in place. “We’re not done just yet, Yuri.~” The club president smiled and leaned her hips forward just a little as she leaned the purple-haired girl’s head back, showing off the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear today. Without saying another word, the dominant girl lowered her snatch onto her friend’s face and began to unbutton her uniform with her free hand. “You’re going to return the favor, okay?~” Not really giving much of a choice, the green-eyed girl started to slowly roll her hips against the girl’s face, making sure to be careful about how hard she moved since Yuri’s head was crooked backwards and she was still on her knees.   
  
Of course, the purple-haired girl’s initial reaction was to press her hands against the other girl’s thighs, trying to push her off and figure a way out of this closet without getting caught. But as Monika began to slowly move back and forth, smothering her face and lips in the girl’s arousal, the sweet scent and almost overpowering taste of her juices quickly changed her mind for the better. Gently gripping onto the green-eyed girl’s thighs, Yuri pushed her head up as far as she could move it, dragging her tongue slowly across her friend’s womanhood and flicking it against her clit, earning a muffled but happy moan from her. Words didn’t matter to her at this point, just wanting more and more of Monika’s taste against her tongue. The only thing that mattered right now was Monika and getting her off just like she did for her. Just. Monika.   
  
Not that Monika really had a problem with that, gasping and writhing against Yuri’s face as the pleasure was immediate and intense, pressing her shoulders against the back of the closet and pulling the top of her school uniform over her bare breasts. “That’s it, Yuri… Just like that.~” Lick after lick started sending the club president into new regions of pleasure that she quickly realized she’d never be able to reach on her own no matter how hard she tried, especially once the purple-haired girl plunge her tongue as deep as it could go into the brown-haired girl’s tight cunt. Looking down, the green-eyed girl had a view that she found absolutely wonderful, even as she obstructed it by grabbing one of her soft breasts and starting to play with it. All she could see were her breasts, Yuri’s chin dripping with her arousal, and her friend’s soft breasts that heaved with every heavy breath she took. “Don’t stop, Yuri… It feels so good.~”   
  
Slipping a hand into her underwear, Yuri was quick to start fingering herself just like her friend had a moment ago, doing her best to mimic what the other girl did to her. Slipping a second finger into her own pussy, the purple-haired girl happily pulled her tongue back out of Monika’s, happily sucking on and kissing the girl’s clit while she had a moment. Taking a moment to herself, the purple-eyed girl brought her second hand around her club president’s soft and supple thigh, using her middle finger to gently try and tease her clit while she buried her tongue back where it was a moment ago. Luckily, this was more than enough to earn a moan that quietly echoed inside of the closet the two were in, making her smile as she became even more absorbed in Monika.   
  
Throwing her head back and pressing it against the slightly cool back wall of the closet, all Monika could do now was sit back and accept all the pleasure that was coming to her. Sure, Yuri was a bit sloppy in her treatment and seemed to be more focused on exploring her insides that doing her best to make the club president cum, but the feeling of a nail teasing and pressing against her clit was more than enough to push her closer and closer to the orgasm she was seeking. The brown-haired girl couldn’t even stop herself from bucking her hips wildly against her friend’s face as her orgasm quickly encroached on her, loud gasps and needy moans leaving her all the while. “R-Right there, Yuri… Focus right-” A sharp gasp mixed with a blissful moan left the club president as everything crashed down on her, her arousal coating the purple-haired girl’s face as she tried her best not to sink and flat out sit on the other girl’s face as she basked in the radiant warmth of her afterglow. “There~”   
  
“Well, I didn’t find them in the bathroom…. Maybe they went home early…” Once again, Sayori’s voice broke the trance the two had fallen into, causing them both to shuffle around as quietly as they could to get back into each other’s arms. “Well, I guess the only thing we can do is wait for a little bit and see if they’ll come or not. I hope they’re okay…” 

 

Monika softly wrapped one of her hands around Yuri’s neck, pulling her closer to her body and against her chest, a smile on her face as she looked directly into the other girl’s eyes. “It’s okay. We’ll just have to wait things out for awhile.” The girl gently bit her lower lip, trying to resist the urge to pin her purple-haired friend to the back of the closet and start fingering her once again, or maybe even orally returning the favor. The things racing through her mind all involved what she could do with the shy girl as the two waited, admiring the gentle blush that was on the girl’s cheeks. Before she knew it, the club room and Sayori had vanished from her mind, leaving her to pull the other girl into a loving kiss and slowly wrap her arms around her neck, focusing on just her. Just. Yuri.   
  
Of course, Yuri was more than willing to return the kiss right now, still slightly scared of being caught by their friend while they were stuck in here, but knowing that she definitely wanted to feel close to Monika again. Even as the kiss broke and the two were left staring into each other’s eyes, all she could think about was the taste of her club president’s arousal that still lingered on her tongue. And the feeling of their lips together in a gentle kiss, as well as the feeling of the brown-haired girl’s hand against her breast, squeezing and playing with her. Everything else vanished away as they leaned in for another silent kiss, her arms very slowly wrapping around the green-eyed girl’s waist as she leaned forward and deepened the kiss, enjoying the feeling of their lips being together again.   
  
Right in this moment, nothing else mattered to the two of them. To Yuri, it was just Monika. To Monika, it was just Yuri. And that’s just how both of them wanted it, especially as they broke the second kiss to get a quick breath before going in for another.


End file.
